The Beach Week
by Shanny-Banany
Summary: Okay! time for some lemony goodness! KyoyaxOC this is about the Host Club going to an Otori beach house. not what happens Between Haruhi and Kyoya. none of that. this will probably ende up being 7 chapters. please Review! thanksies!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So I like writing smut now x3 lol. It's a weird feeling... anyways I don't own ANY of the characters except Misty! I made her up! She's just and OC of mine I may use again. On with the show than shall we ** please review I wanna know what people think of my smut x3 **

Chapter 1

The Host Club was settling in at one of the Otori Private beach houses. Everyone was there except for Haruhi.

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki whined, "Daddy wants to see his little girl! MAMA!"

"I have sent a car," Kyoya, whom Tamaki refers to as Mama, said looking up from his book. "She and her friend should be here soon." The rest of the Host Club looked up questionably at Kyoya.

"Friend?" Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin said simultaneously. Kyoya nodded his head, his eyes not leaving the page of his book. The five other host club members crowded around Kyoyas' chair expectantly, "Tell us about her, Kyo-chan!" Hunny said excitedly. Kyoya sighed putting his book onto his lap and pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"Her name is Misty Koroko. She is seventeen. She goes to a private school and has been friends with Haruhi for a long time." Kyoya picked his book back up and started to read once again.

The other Host Club members chattered away happily again until the door bell rang, sounding through the whole house. A buzz of excitement ran through the Host Club except for Kyoya who got up quietly to answer the door seeing as no one else looked like they were about to do it.

Kyoya turned the doorknob slowly until it clicked open. At the door stood Haruhi, in a blue t-shirt and knee length brown shorts, and another girl with shoulder length, bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a semi revealing tank top with black short shorts. Kyoya was shocked, simply at the fact that Haruhi could be best friends with suck a gorgeous girl. "Hello," he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Kyoya-sempai! I'm sorry we are late we hit traffic." Haruhi said dipping her head slightly. Kyoya waved the chauffer away and put his hand on Haruhis' head.

"Your forgiven." He said quietly stepping aside the door, "won't you come in." The girls walked in taking in the striking front hall. Tamaki was the first to burst in, "Haruhi!" he called delightedly, "Daddy missed you!" Tamaki ran forward and picked her up spinning her around. Haruhi screamed slightly and was put down. The rest of the host club surrounded Haruhi leaving Misty to Kyoya.

"Is it always like this?" she asked quietly looking up at Kyoya. Kyoya smiled with a slight nod.

"Always." He said looking down into her eyes. After a few moments, Misty looked away slightly embarrassed. Kyoya looked back up at the joyful crowd surrounding Haruhi. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "We have another guest, you know." The Host Club stared at Misty with wide eyes. In a split second everyone was surrounding Misty and Haruhi, asking questions and talking all at one time.

Misty and Haruhi had their bags taken to their room and everyone was getting ready to go down to the beach.

Kyoya was sitting under an umbrella on the sand, after the twins stole his chair telling him to have some fun in life, and was reading his book. A presence made him look up in slight annoyance thinking it be one of the twins, but was surprised to see Misty, had sat down in front of him in a really seductive way, she was wearing a purple bikini that looked a few sized to small. Kyoya raised his eyebrows in question, wondering for what reason she was sitting there and like that. "They're right you know." She said quietly.

"Who's right?" he asked putting his book down, revealing more of his chest and leaning back on his hands.

"The twins." She said simply, "you should come play with us!" her voice went from sweet and innocent to dark and sexy. She put her hand on his knees. Kyoya kept a straight face on the outside while on the inside all that was running through his head was, damn, damn, damn, over and over again. "What do you say? Kyoya-sempai." That almost caused Kyoya to have a heart failure. "Can you see without your glasses?" she asked taking her hands off his knees.

"Yes." Kyoya said trying not to let his emotions take over. Misty reached her hands up to his face and slowly removed his glasses, setting them down on his book.

"Come along." She said grabbing his hand and getting up. Kyoya followed, a bit reluctantly.

Once they were in the water with everyone else, Tamaki announced that they would be playing chicken. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki in alarm, "Tamaki..." he said nervously.

Tamaki looked at his best friend, "Yes?" he asked. "Oh ya." He said slowly. Hikaru burst out laughing at remembering what happened the last time they played this. Misty and Haruhi looked at each other in confusion, and then looked to the boys for a fill in.

"No." Kyoya said laughing slightly.

"Well..." Tameki started, making Kyoya curse under his breath. "We played this when we were younger and since there was no girls the twins were our fill in." The twins laughed and Kyoya groaned in embarrassment. The girls giggled slightly and Misty touched Kyoyas' arm lightly causing him to gasp in alarm. "Let's begin!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

Misty was now on Kyoyas shoulders and Haruhi was being fought over. Misty laughed which caused Kyoya to waver trying to stay balanced. "I feel so tall!" she said happily, "Kyoya are you ok, you're really quiet?" she asked putting her hands on his head.

Before Kyoya could answer a scream filled the air. Kyoya jumped in alarm making Misty shriek. "Sorry." He muttered. Haruhi was on Tamaki's shoulders holding onto his hair for dear life. Tamaki walked across from Kyoya. The water was up to their chests and the waves were small.

"Ready?" Hunny asked looking at both couples from Mori's shoulders, "GO!" he cried happily. Tamaki advanced on Kyoya and Misty. Haruhi shrieked again and the boys laughed. Misty took her hands off Kyoya's head and reached out for Haruhi. Haruhi cried out in alarm as she tumbled from Tamaki's shoulders, "I didn't even touch you!" Misty shouted humorously.

The game continued until they were all gagging with laughter, and the boys knees were shaking. Kyoya shook his wet bangs out of his face. Misty swam behind him and draped her arms around him for support for she couldn't touch the bottom. "What are we doing after dinner?" Hikaru asked, "How 'bout a game of Truth or Dare." A cheer went up in confirm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunny and Mori had gone off on an "exploration" of the beach house, and everyone was getting ready to play truth or dare in a small, cozy sitting room. "Let us play!" Misty said using her odd vocabulary that Kyoya found intriguing. Cheers of approval rang from the rest of the people.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki piped, "Truth or dare?"

"Damn it!" Kyoya breathed, "Truth, I guess."

"What do you actually write on your clipboard?"

"Wow." Kyoya said with a laugh, "It varies. I write random things, draw, and write for the host club."

"Oh" Tamaki said sounding a tad disappointed, "who wants to ask next?"

"I do!" Hikaru said nearly shouting and shaking with excitement. "Kyoya I dare you to take off your glasses!"

Kyoya glared at him in confusion, noticing that Kouru was no longer with them. "ok." He said removing his glasses. Hikaru was smiling like mad and was stifling a laugh. A rush of ice cold water crashed over Kyoya's head making him tense up with a gasp. Kyoya clenched his teeth together and wiped the water from his eyes. "You bastard." He growled standing up and chasing the screaming giggling Kouru around the house. The group could hear them crashing around upstairs and kyoya's angry shouts.

A few minutes passed and both boys came back, dripping wet. No one bothered to ask what happened, or were brave enough to ask the "demon lord" who was looking quite satisfied with himself.

The game continued and Misty was dared by Hikaru. Hikaru leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "Ok." Misty said dryly fixing her hair. She got up on her hands and crawled seductively over to where Kyoya was sitting. Kyoya looked confusedly at Hikaru, who just smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Misty was a foot away from him now. Once right in front of him, she straddled his lap, leaning in towards his ear. "I'm looking forward to this. Are you?" she asked putting her hands on his chest. Her breath on his neck was making Kyoya slightly uncomfortable and slightly horny. Misty pulled back so she was looking him straight in the eyes. He broke the stare by looking over her shoulder at Haruhi who looked ready to pass out from shock. Misty leaned in so they were a centimetre away from each other, Kyoya prepared himself, mentally, to be kissed by one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen, when Misty took a quick gulp of air and blew in his eyes. Kyoya closed his eyes in alarm. Once opening them he found himself staring right back into the intoxicating ice blue eyes of Misty. Before he could say anything in advance about being blown in the face, she crashed her lips against his. Kyoya hummed into the kiss in surprise. A chorus of whoops rang from the on looking crowd. Misty put her arms around his neck and leaned harder against him causing him to tip backward. Kyoya ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Misty agreed letting his tongue explore her mouth. Kyoya's hand snaked to her waist.

Haruhi was simply taken aback about how Misty was acting. She never knew her childhood friend would end up doing something like to her sempai. Especially Kyoya, she never thought he was ever interested in relationships, love, sex, things like that, after what happened that night at the villa when he threatened to rape her because she had no way to defend herself. There was nothing to gain from that. But he seemed to be enjoying himself. Alot.

Misty broke the kiss after a minute of the hot make out session. Kyoya stared confusedly at the people around him, "What the hell just happened?" he asked laughing vaguely. The other boys laughed at him and threw pillows. "No, really!" He shouted comically which just ended in Hikaru and Kouru giving a full length presentation with an example using themselves as stunt doubles. A round of "ews" rose from the other teens.

The group eventually got bored and decided it was best to go to bed. After all the goodnights and teasing about making out, they all retired to their rooms, though talking and laughing was still heard for the most part. Kyoya decided that after what just happened, he needed a shower.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like this somewhat short chapter ** please review it woud make my day ^.^ thanksies 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoya was walking into his room after his shower to discover an awaiting Misty. Misty got up of the bed where she was sitting and walked past him shutting the door silently. She came up behind a confused Kyoya and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her face on the back of his bare shoulder.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked flatly.

"To finish what I started earlier." Misty replied seductively turning off the lights and leading him over to the bed. Misty was wearing one of Kyoyas button up shirts and what looked like nothing else.

"Misty," he started exasperatedly but she cut him off,

"Kyoya," she said sexily, turning him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know you want me." Kyoya said nothing but held her stare. "See, you can't deny it." She started to unbutton her shirt slowly. Agonizingly slowly until her large, bra covered boobs were partly showing. Kyoya could feel himself getting harder as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. "So where were we?" she asked, "show me." She straddled his waist getting ever closer to his face. Kyoya kissed her lips lightly and Misty held his face to hers.

The kiss got more heated until they broke the kiss in need of air. "Kyoya..."Misty breathed, looking into his eyes. Their lustful stare down became looks of pure panic as the voice of Haruhi sounded in the hallway, "Misty? Where are you?"

Misty looked at Kyoya in alarm and hurriedly buttoned the shirt back up. "I'll distract her." Kyoya said. "You sneak into the bathroom, than come out, calmly." Misty nodded and watched as Kyoya strode out the room. Misty listened as Kyoya called for Haruhi, asking her to talk to him for a minute.

Misty peered through a crack in the door and walked out slowly and quietly as so haruhi wouldn't hear her. Misty was doing really well until a floorboard creeked and Haruhi whipped around in alarm. "Misty?" she said in confusion, "What are you doing coming out of Kyoya-sempai's room?" Misty looked at Kyoya for aid, but he just shrugged his shoulders. The three were quiet for a minute. Kyoya broke the silence, "Stealing, were you Misty?" he asked in his evil, shadow lord voice. Misty looked at him in confusion, but decided to play along. "Sorry Kyoya, I just have a thing for button up shirts. So I took yours." Misty flashed her award winning smile. Haruhi looked at Misty then a Kyoya , "Well, we're all watching a movie downstairs. No one could sleep, so...ya, if you want to come, come now." Misty nodded and linked arms with Haruhi pulling her along the hall to the t.v room. Kyoya leaned against the wall and took a relieved breathe. Haruhi called to Kyoya, "Put a shirt on before you come, Kyoya-sempai." She said with an edge to her voice. Kyoya smirked and walked back into his room.

He never went to the movie. Instead Kyoya lay on his bed thinking about the events of the night and whether he liked them or not. Eventually he drifted off into sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Tamaki whined poking Kyoya in the face. Kyoya opened his eyes slightly and groaned in aggravation.

"Go away." He said turning onto his side.

"I don't think so!" Tamaki sung, "Today is gonna be fun!"

"What time is it?"

"9 a.m"

"Fuck." Kyoya said glaring at Tamaki who was pulling the covers off him and was pulling him to his feet. Kyoya shook off an excited Tamaki and pulled a t-shirt over his head. "What's so exciting about today, anyways?" he said groggily.

"We are going to a different part of the beach today!" Hunny squealed excitedly.

"And that requires getting up at nine a.m?"

Kyoya was pulled by the guys of the host club down into the dining room where breakfast was being served. After good mornings were traded with the two girls, everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the beach.

It was 11 a.m when the group started their trek down the beach. Everyone was laughing and Kyoya had finally woken up and joined the party. They were about a mile down the beach when they thought it an appropriate different part of the beach. Kyoya was sitting peacefully on a chair when once again the twins came and tipped him over again. Kyoya shouted as the twins ran away laughing together and lay in the sand, accepting defeat. A shadow passed over Kyoyas face and he opened his eyes. Standing over him was yet again, Misty, wearing a white bikini that was again, by the looks of if, to small. Her breast coming out of the sides and bottom, the bottom piece was no better, more like a thong than swimsuit. "Hello." He said looking up at her.

"Are you tired?" she asked softly, squatting down beside him.

"More annoyed." He said closing his eyes against the sun.

"The twins?"

"Yup."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she said taking his hand and getting up. Kyoya looked up at her in a pleading way. "Please, it will be short." Kyoya got up grudgingly and let her shepherd him away.

The two walked a ways down the beach and went around a rock. Once the others were no longer in site because of the giant rock, Misty turned to face Kyoya. She got closer until her breasts were pushing against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyoya was sick of playing nice, and innocent. He put his hands on her hips and smirked at her shocked expression. "Which would you prefer? Innocent or my true 'evil lord' nature." He whispered intriguingly in her ear, planting light kisses along her collar bone and on her neck. Misty shuddered lightly, leaning her weight against him. Kyoya kissed his way up to her lips. Their lips locked and it was getting hot. Misty broke the kiss running her hands on Kyoyas abs and resting her head on his chest. Kyoya smirked in delight at the breathless hot girl leaning against him.

"What you guys up to?" a voice came from a ways off from where the two were standing rang out. Kyoya and Misty whipped around and found themselves staring at the dumbfound faces of Tamaki, Hikaru, Kouru, and Haruhi.

Kyoya smirked, "Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation." With that he walked forward and pushed Tamaki and Hikaru out of his way and walked back to the part of the beach where all their stuff was set up.

**Tanks for reading please review and tell me if you like it. I will defiantly write more**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I don't own any of the Characters except for Misty! She is MY OC. Please review and tell me what you think ** thanks! I also think this may be a short chapter for multiple reasons...**

Chapter 4

"Misty can I talk to you, please?" Haruhi asked when everyone was relaxing in the t.v room. The boys looked up from their video games, books, and computer.

"Anytime, Haruhi!" Misty replied getting up from where she was sitting and followed Haruhi out the door and into the hall.

Once in a spare room far from the TV room, and the boys, Haruhi started to talk. "What's going on between you and Kyoya-sempai?" she asked harshly. Misty stood staring at Haruhi for a few minutes before finally responding.

"Nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't lie, Misty, it's no good."

"I swear I'm not lying!" Misty pleaded.

"Well, ever since you first kissed him during truth or dare, you two have been looking at each other funny." Haruhi pointed out. Misty just stood quietly as Haruhi continued, "And you sneaking out of his room, AND the two of you making out behind the rock at the beach. Can you explain any of that?"

Misty stood looking down at her feet. She mumbled a few things before looking up abruptly, "I am having fun on a holiday!" she hollered indignantly, "And you know what? I'm gonna sex it up!" and with that she stomped out the door and back into the TV room.

The boys all looked at Misty in confusion as she stormed into the TV room. "Don't even ask." She said angrily glaring at the TV. Tamaki got up and left the room in search for Haruhi. Hunny and Mori left to escape the angry/awkward atmosphere and the only people left in the room was, Misty staring angrily at the TV, Kouru and Hikaru playing hand held games, and Kyoya reading his book and drinking tea. No one talked and the TV seemed to holler at them.

Dinner was no better, everyone was quiet and talk was whispered between people. Dinner seemed last forever. "This is awkward." Hunny said quietly, poking at the mashed potatoes on his plate. Mori grunted in agreement. "How come?" Hunny said looking at the younger teens around the table, "What happened? Maybe me and Takashi can help." He said with a smile. Kyoya smiled slightly, looking down at his plate. Hunny glared at Kyoya evilly, "Tell me, Kyo-chan" he hissed. Kyoya just laughed. All eyes were on him now, "Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to say." He said pushing his glasses up his nose, "What are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject. Chatter started up and Tamaki looked up at Kyoya who smirked and pretended to rub his nails on his shoulder. Tamaki laughed and joined in the conversation.

**I was right. This was a short chapter. But I mainly wrote it to show how Haruhi was feeling about Misty and Kyoya. Do I detect jealousy?**

**Haruhi: NO!**

**OK then sorry guys *3* thanks for reading ^.^ please review.**


End file.
